starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Mestre Jedi
Mestre Jedi foi um título da Ordem Jedi dado a poderosos Jedi, muitos dos quais eram líderes dentro da Ordem. História Yoda foi um dos mais antigos Mestres Jedi , tendo vivido aproximadamente 900 anos antes de suas morte . Durante o sua carreira de cerca de 800 anos de Mestre Jedi, Yoda treinou nada menos do que 20.000 JediStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know. O Alto Conselho Jedi era composto de 12 Mestres Jedi, sendo um deles o Grão-Mestre , que tinha o poder de dar a Cavaleiros Jedi o título de Mestre, em consenso com os demais membros do Conselho. Outros proeminentes Mestres Jedi, que também faziam parte do Conselho, eram Mace Windu e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Muitos Mestres Jedi tomavam aprendizes para treinar nos caminhos da Força, tais como Depa BillabaUm Novo Amanhecer'' e Luminara Unduli Depois de servir por três anos como Cavaleiro Jedi, Anakin Skywalker avançou em sua carreira Jedi ao ponto em que ele sentia que merecia o título de Mestre Jedi, apesar do Conselho não concordar. Quando o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine nomeou Skywalker ao Conselho como seu representante pessoal, o Conselho relutantemente concordou, esperando poder usá-lo para espionar Palpatine. Entretanto, o Conselho não deu a Anakin o título de Mestre. Skywalker recebeu isso como um insulto, já que nenhum Jedi na história da Ordem havia se juntado ao Conselho sem o título de Mestre. Anos depois do Purgo Jedi e da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker tentou criar sua própria Ordem Jedi e foi considerado um Mestre Jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Quatro'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: O Último Padawan, Parte I: Luta'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: O Último Padawan, Parte II: Voo'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro * *''Star Wars: Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * * * * * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Uma Nova Esperança: A Princesa, o Cafajeste e o Garoto da Fazenda'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' * *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' * * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * * * ; image #3 * * Notas e referências Categoria:Níveis Jedi